Save him, Save them
by 25mar2000
Summary: What happens when when two of our favorive characters , Golden Freddy and Marionette (or Puppet) end up in a different dimension and end up figting a war that has a small chance of sucess, will our characters discover more than what they first though. Rated M for later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

FNAF CROSSOVER

**Hey guys, so I decided to create this story, I know it is very weird and probably I am the only one to think about it but just for the record this is going to be a FNAF and Percy Jackson adventures crossover (romans will also be in this one), so here is the first chapter, if you guys like it them I will be writting more of it, by the way I know some of the ** **characters and thing that apper on this story are a bit made up but I hope you like it anyway and remember to rewiew.**

Chapter 1

It was midnight at our famous horror pizeria everything was quiet and at peace when sudently in a flash of golden a small child apear in the middle of the room, he had a strange apearance, golden hair reaching his shoulders, deep blue eyes that glowed on the darkness and the strangest thing of all, two golden-like bear ears pecking out of his head and a tail of the same color.

Golden: "ahhh, home sweet home… mmmm I wonder where is everyone….. well I guess I'll give them a little surprise…."

Golden spotted Freddy and the gang with the old and the new toy models chatting in the stage and in that moment thought of a plan to sneak on them.

Golden: "well it seem that today there is no nightguard today…. Oh well, to bad, my brother won't know what it hit him jajajaja"- he chucled and a dark mist covered his presence making him almost invisible to the naked eye as he came closer and closer.

Golden: "GOT YOU!"- he said at the same time he jumped to old Freddy's back.

Freddy: "What the….. Goldie?"

Golden:" ohh come on brother you know how I hate that nickname…."

All: "You came back!"

Golden: "Well I couldn't posible disapear for a hole year without coming back now could I."

Toy Freddy: "Well it is good to see you back and I bet Marionette also wants to talk to you."

Bonnie: "yeah you should probably go and see him, I am sure he will be as well happy to see you , by the way why are you in your spirit form?"

Golden: "ohh that well is just that since I don't really have a complete physical form and it is easier to walk around as a human it is almost rutine now but anyways…"

Chica: "ohohoh you need to tell us all you have done since you are gone after all we love to hear about the outer world."

Toy Chica:" yeah…. And for the record it seems this time we also have a lot to tell you, specialy with the nightguard… things have changed a lot recently."

Golden: "ohh I see well for now I am going to talk to Puppet, there are some things that I wish to discuss with him and I bet he is the only one that can help me out."

Freddy:·" jajaja well… don't worry brother, you go and talk to Marionette for now , I am sure we can have enough time to talk about the rest… in another moment…"

Golden:" ok, well see you later"- and with this he went in the direction of price corner, once he arrived there the founded The Puppet talking with BB, when Puppet saw him at first he was a little bit starteld, probably because of this human form but he soon recovered and said.

Puppet:" Hello Golden it has been a long time since we have seen each other, so tell me how have you been on the last months."

Golden: "well it's been ok but there is something I wish to discuss with you about my powers, you see, recently I discovered that whenever I become angry or I feel a very strong emotion while using my powers they just get a bit out of control and turn of a black color, it is really strange and I though that maybe you will be able to help…"

Puppet: "well I am impresed that you are able to use your powers so quicly and I understand that things can get a bit out of control , in my early days it took me a lot to control my powers and that happened a lot belive me , the thing is that whenever you powers change color it means you are draining your life force so more than using your powers, you use your life, of course in your case it is a bit different since, like me, you are allready dead therefor it works diferently but I can't really tell you much because I don't know myself either, so what I recommend you is that for the time being you should really try to calm down a bit."

Golden:" If only it was that simple…"

Puppet: "I know… well in the meantime you can show me what you are able to do, maybe there is another way I can help you."

Golden: "Sure, thanks!"

The next hours passed quicly for both, when all of a sudden…

Golden: "PUPPET WATCH OUT…"

He wasen't able to finish the sentence as a reddish mist enveloped both of them creating a portal that closed quicly. BB who had presence the image stood still for a moment trying to comprehend what has happened, some seconds later he went to tell the rest of the gang…

At the other side of the portal:

Golden:"W..where am I"- he asked looking surprised at his hands and finding out that they where human-like and discovering that he was now a 16 year old adolecent with golden like hair and dark blue eyes.

Golden: " .happened!?"- he asked as he looked around only to find that Puppet was on the same situation as him only he had black hair, and dark gray eyes.

Puppet: "Well that was unexpected."

Golden: "UNEXPETED!"

Puppet. "Yes it seems that someone has dragged us here but why? and who?"

Golden: "Well awesome, just awesome…."

Puppet: "Where are we, by the way?"

Golden: "ummm well this seems like… Long Island…?"

Puppet: "you have been here before?"

Golden: "well yeah, but this place seems somehow different…" - just as Golden finished that line a strange roar sounded through the deserted street, they looked at each other and with a silent agrement decided to go on that direction.

Golden: "whoahh"- he said wobling a bit.

Puppet: "you ok?"

Golden: "yeah but I feel completely drained…"

Puppet: "well it seems the person that brought us here must have used you power for doing so which is a bit unexpected but it makes sense…I guess."

In that moment they turned a corner and entered a small street that reached to a dead end, in the middle of it a very weird figure stood, it looked humanoid only very big, tall and with only one big eye in the middle of his head. The two spirits watched the monster with curius and fearfull eyes, finally Golden spoke:

Golden: "a…a…..a….A CYCLOPS!…. WHAT THE HELL MAN…."

Puppet: "Ummm I think you are making him him more angry…"

Golden: "yeah good eye sherlock"- Golden responded while the cyclops started moving on their direction, before any of the two could react he swung his hand is their direction knoking Puppet unconcius.

Golden: "Puppet!... o no… what am I supposed to do now…. No, please wake up…"

Just when the cyclops was going into his direction two adolensent a boy with dark hair a blue-green eyes and a girl with with blond hair and gray eyes stood on his way, the boy started charging and with a swing of his sword transformed the monster into dust, in the meantime Golden just stood there, amazed and lost of words…. To be continued.

**Sooooooo, what do you think, it is strange but I have good hopes for this story, I will be uploading the next chapter soon if you guys like this one, anyways peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hey guys, next chapter, now this chaper is mostly going to be for our heroes to get to know each other, and sorry if it is a bit strange but explanations are on their way , I promise.**

**By the way thank you soo much for posting reviews I neve though that someone would be interested in my weird stuff since this is the most strange crossover I have done yet, so yeah , enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Percy: "uff that was a close one"

Anabeth: "Yeah… I wonder what is causing so many atacks lately….. if only Chyron told us…."

Percy: "Well he seemed pretty nervous about it the last time I saw him, so it must be something serius."

Anabeth: "I know, I know is just that after all that we have been through I can't believe he is hiding something from us…"

The two demigods continued talking until they layed eyes in the body of Puppet laying in the ground.

Anabeth: "Wait, who is that!"

Both Percy and Anabeth looked is Golden's direction waiting for an anwer, the blond teenager shudered, he din't like being around people that much.

Golden: "umm t..this is my f...friend ummm…. Jack, yeah, Jack. (ohh god I completely ruined it)"

Anabeth just looked at Golden suspiciously but Percy didn't seem to notice and said instead:

Percy: "For gods sake, he is very hurt , we need to get him to somewhere safe."

Anabeth: "But Percy the only safe place around here without monsters is the camp, and he is human (or at least looks like one) how are we going to get him there, besides even if he was able to enter the camp who tells us that he is not a spy or something."

Percy. "Come on Anabeth even if they where spys we can't let them like this besides by the look in their faces it is pretty obvius that they where able to see the cyclops, even if they don't seem like halfbloods."

Golden: "*out of the shock* If I am able to interrupt will someone explain me what is going on here! I mean halfbloods, monsters…. What the hell…."

Percy: *to Anabeth*: "I told you." *to Golden*: "look I now this may be a like weird but you must trust us if you don't your friend could die, I mean by the looks of it he has some broken bones, and I am not going to let you two stay here alone."

Golden: "(Die! haha I think that it is going to take more than that to kill Puppet but then again our bodies are mortal *sigh* I guess I will have to play by their rules, after all it is kind of my fault that we are here….) ummm, okay but just a question why are you helping us? I mean I don't really know you or anything."

Anabeth: "see? That's what I am wondering."

Percy:"I guess I have the feeling that we are going to need your help , I know it sounds really strange since you are normal people but, I just can't shake this feeling…."

Golden: "(Normal people…. Right… well maybe he is right and we came here for a reason) o…ok but lets hurry I don't want anything to happen to Jack."

Percy: "awesome let's go!"

Anabeth: *sigh*" Fine, but how are we going to get there on time."

Percy: "Well… I think I know just who ownes us a favor."

*Time Skip*

Golden: "REALLY, THIS WAS YOUR GREAT IDEA….!"

He said while ducking a tree that came in their way while riding on that hideus taxi.

Anabeth: "Yep, this is horrible, why do you keep getting these ideas."

Percy: "Ohhh come on guys, we are almost there- as soon as he finished that sentence the Taxi stopped shoving them off, luckyly Puppet didn't sufer any damage."

Golden: "Well, I know now not to trust your friends, no offense… were are we anyways?"

Percy: "We are just outside the barrier, now let's see if you can come inside.

Anabeth: "This is such a bad idea."

Golden: "Wait , you mean that bright blue thing surrounding that archis a barrier?"

Anabeth: *gasp* "you can see it!?"

Golden: "ummm ..yeah but for some reason I don't think it likes me, ohh well here goes nothing…"-Golden said as he took Puppet's body and made an attept on crossing the barrier, the moment his body collided with it a bright light shone and he felt his knees give up from the efford, however he surprisinlly was able to cross unharmed.

Golden: "Yeah she dosen't like me one bit…."

Percy: "Ja, I knew you weren't a normal human , your aura is waaaay to strange to be considered normal, and you were able to cross the barrier surrounding the camp , only halfbloods can come inside."

Anabeth: "But… how, you don't seem like a halfblood either, in fact , I don't think I have ever seen or felt anything like it, what are you?"

Golden: "I am just… human , I swear, maybe not normal but human nonetheless, besides, demigods, magic barriers, cyclops! come on what is going on here , this day was already weird as it is and now I have to deal with mytological characters coming to life, what a joke."

Anabeth: "uhhh sorry I guess I was a bit soon to judge *sigh* well lets get your friend to the enfermiary , then we can think about all that's happening, I think we both have a lot to explain."

Golden: "…fine…."

And so the three teenagers walked in the direction of the camp, once they got near the houses people started showing up, some practising with swords, doing acrobacies , or just talking with each other, and with them also a lot of other different creatures, Golden wasen't able to differenciate, however no one seemed stranged by them , like if this was everyday life.

Percy: "uhhhh, by the way sorry for not asking earlier but what is your name?"

Golden was a bit taken back by this question but finally he anwered: "Ummm you can call me Gerome."

Percy: "ohhh well in that case , nice to meet you Gerome and welcome to Camp Halfblood a place were demigods can live safe away from nowaday's society."

Golden: (uggg right now I am having a dejavu, and it dosen't end well)

Anabeth: "Hey, we are here"- she said pointing to a big building in the center of a square- "now let's get your friend to the infirmiary and find Quiron, he can explain you the things more clearly."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**So next chapter is up and I really liked how this turned up , I seems like I am having a lot of ideas on how to continue this story and I thought that since we are on vacations I should give it a try and upload the next episode. **

**So just for the record I am thinking on implementing Golden and Puppet's nicknames so that there is not such a confusion but for now this are their real names (weird right), so without further adue here is the chapter as always hope you like my weird imagination XD.**

**Thoughts: (are between brackets)**

**Chapter 3**

Percy: "Tell you what Anabeth you go to find Chiron me and Gerome will get Jack to the infirmiary and try to figure out what is wrong with him ok?"

Anabeth: "Ok, see you guys at the dinning room in half an hour…."

Percy: "*nods* cool , let's go then."

With Anabeth:

She started searching the house however Chiron was nowhere to be found – "Umm he is probably helping someone with their training , I guess I should look there for him."

She then walked in the direction of the training area until she was able to find him talking to Clarise, and she din't look happy.

Clarise:" I am telling you Chiron I saw that thing attack us while we where on the expedition and we weren't able to fight back almost as if we had been completely paralised, we are lucky to have escaped alive!"

Chiron: "Are you sure of what you saw…"

Clarise: "As clear as day, but,what was that thing, and why was it attacking us? I never thought that such an easy task would turn up to be imposible thanks to "him"

Chiron: "Ok, calm down will you I'll talk with Mr D to see if we are able to figure out what attacked you..."- Noticing anabeth-" Ohh anabeth nice to see you, you are back early I though you are Percy went on a date."

Anabeth: "Yeah, but we were caught in the middle of something, and… well we have to talk to you, something strange has happened and you must see it with your own eyes…"

*With Percy*

Percy: "Here we are, now let's put him on the bed, ok wait here I'll get the first aid kit and someone that can help us with the broken bone…"

Golden: "Ok, take your time"- he said watching Percy leave- "ok now lets see what's wrong shall we."

He put both his hands on the others temples and concentrated trying to find a passway to enter the other's mind, once he founded it he sumerged himself to find the other's presence .

Puppet: (Ohh there you are; I have been trying to contact you for at least an hour)

Golden: (PUPPET, boy am I happy to hear you, you won't belive what is going on, but just for the record we are in big trouble)

Puppet: (Why, what happened when I black out, did that thing go away?)

Golden: (Not exacly, but I don't have much time now ,just for you to know that thing send you unconscius and you might have some broken bones but don't worry, you are someplace safe, soon we will heal your body and you will be able to move again, I hope)

Puppet: (Somewhere safe , what do you mean?)

Golden: (Erhhh long story, I'll tell you later I don't have enough time, but now we should be more preocupied on why do we have suddenly mortal bodies that can be damaged that easily…)

Puppet: (You are right, I wonder where have we ended up that we are able to have our "old" bodies back…)

Golden: (O no Percy is coming back, I have to go, don't worry I'll explain everything when you wake up, at least by then I hope I know what is going on myself, see ya.)

And with that Golden was out of The Puppet's mind just in time for Percy and another camper to enter the room with some bandages,and the first aid kit.

Percy: "We are back, well Gerome , this is Piper a friend of mine she has offered to help so let's get started, she knows must more that I do in this matter so yeah…"

Piper: *to Percy*"Don't be so modest will you "*"To Gerome*It is nice to meet you Gerome , Percy told me about what happened, sorry for your friend he seems to have some broken bones, now lets see if I can help Jack …"

*Time Skip*

With Anabeth:

Chiron: "So basically you where attacked by monsters on the city when you saw this two teenagers, and since they where able to see the cyclops and one of them had been send unconcius you decided to take them here?"

Anabeth: *sigh* "I know it sound stupid but Percy was right they where able to cross the barrier and only demigods and allies are able to crosso so there must be something special about them…"

Chiron: "Ok well let's go meet your friends."

They entered the dinning room to find Percy waiting for them.

Percy: "There you are, took you long enough."

Anabeth: "*Sigh* Where is Gerome seaweed brain?"

Percy: "It seems like Jack had more than just some broken bones so Piper and Gerome stayed to cure him , after all we can't be sure if they are or not demigods and I don't want to push their luck by giving him Ambrosia."

Chiron: "I see…"

Mr D: "Well now that it seem you have extra time you can explain me why have you let two strangers that you know nothing off enter MY camp"- Mr D said while appearing with a frown in his face.

Percy: "whoaah…. Umm…. H..hello Mr D, how… how did you know they where here?"

Mr D: "Well I was having a drink when suddenly I felt a huge disrruption on the barrier and not only that but two completely strange creatures enter through it, you know I may not always know what's going on in the camp but I can tell you when something that big happens, I am surprised no one else felt it."

Percy: "Well …..it is kind of a long story, you see anabeth and I where on a date when all of a sudden…- He was cut short when the door opened and Golden entered through it only to freeze in the spot as he saw both Chiron and Mr D."

Golden: "Umm… hello?"- he said looking unsure of what to expect from them.

Mr D: "So this is the so called human who crossed the barrier."

Percy: "Umm yeah, Gerome this is Mr D and Chiron, they are the "grown-ups" that take care of the camp…. most of the time."

Golden: "I see…"- His eyes darkening a bit at the word "grown-ups"(even if it wasn't what Percy meant to say in that moment) as he looked at both of them not missing a single detail- (Ummm so Mr D and Chiron , strange both have a very powerfull aura especially Mr D almost as if there is hiding something beneath, very interesting indeed.)

Percy: "I guess you must be freaking out a bit but don't worry I'll try to explain, so, have you ever heard about the greeck mitology, the gods, monsters, and demigods, and how it suposely disapeared after the greeck empire fell, well the thing is tha-"

Golden: "Are you trying to tell me that the greeck mitology is real and you are all part of it?"

Anabeth: "Actually…. Yes… and I know it sounds strange but you could be part of it as well."

Golden: "Seriously?, I doubt it, I mean don't get me wrong, sure you guys might be part of that stuff but ME!? Ja you must be jocking"- he said trying to contain a burst of laughter.

Percy: "So… you belive us?"

Golden: "Well… is not the weirdest thing I have heard of ….(or lived).. so yes"- said Golden while looking to Mr D and Chiron, that seemed somehow interested with the answer.

Anabeth: "That's impresive, you might be the first person I have seen that dosen't freak out after being told."

Chiron: "Yes, it is , but how did you know…"- Unfortunally he wasen't able to finish that phrase as the door swung open and Piper quicly entered the room.

Piper: "Guys,is Jack, he, he is trying to wake up…."

**To be Continued.**

**So hope you like this story so far, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, however it seems I completely failed XDXD, but anyways there you have it, I wonder how are the gods going to reach to our two best animatronics, it seems like Mr D is already having trouble trying to figure out who Goldie is. **

**Till next time (Hopefully soon)**


End file.
